Double Crossed
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Lisa tries to get Kim's approval on asking Scott out...despite the fact that Kim is already dating him.A shot one shot to get back in the groove of things.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: Just a quick story to get myself back into the writing spirit! Just an idea that's been in my head that I wanted to try out. Whether I'll continue with it, I'm not sure…but who knows? The future is always wide and open. Also, I just wanted to post a story on my birthday. Happy birthday to me =3

~V4tM

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

_It was the biggest kept secret at St. Joel's Catholic High School…Scott Pilgrim and me in a relationship. Now don't get the wrong idea. St. Joel's doesn't condemn relationships, but the fact that Scott and I are together will cause a lot of controversy and slander. Scott Pilgrim…known for his hot headedness, rash thinking (or lack thereof), and his negotiation skills with his fist…was going out with an otherwise normal, if not, plain and boring girl. In face value, there isn't much…a case where the good girl falls for the bad guy, right? The problem comes if we were seen together… the entire school would be in an uproar for a specific reason…_

_But a part of me wants that uproar. A part of me wanted the trouble of being Scott's 'girlfriend'. Being able to walk outside, hand-in-hand with the man I care for…there is nothing more I wanted. But I know what kind of scene it would create. Not only that, I knew if I slipped up, whose feelings would get hurt. You see…the reason Scott and I haven't gone public with our relationship is because of our common friend…my best friend. She also likes Scott. Whether or not she'll admit it, it's up to her. But she doesn't know that all this time she's being double crossed._

_Double Crossed 039_

"So you like him, then? You like Scott Pilgrim?"

"Shh! God, Lisa, you're sooo loud!" An aggravated Kim said as she walked away from her best friend, Lisa Miller. It was regular Tuesday afternoon. Classes just finished and everyone was walking out of campus towards the school buses to head home. Lisa and Kim, on the other hand, decided to walk home today…mostly because…

"I'm an upcoming actress, Kim. I have to project my voice!" Lisa said, striking a singing pose to emphasis her point on 'projection', but she was playfully shoved to the side. "Hey hey! Watch it. You're touching royalty." Lisa joke, sticking her tongue out at Kim.

"A royal pain in my ass is more like it. I'm going home. If I move fast enough…"

"No you don't!" Lisa called, quickly grabbing hold of Kim's wrist and pulled her to keep her still. Within seconds, the doors to the last school bus closed and with a loud honk, it departed from the school grounds. "Ha! Stuck!"

"Why would I want to be stuck here with you?" Kim yelled as she tightened the straps of her bag and starting heading off in the direction of where she lived. "You're really lucky that I live close by or I'll have you…"

"So you like Scott Pilgrim, right?" Lisa repeated, a big grin on her face as she said it.

"Shut up! This is why I don't like walking home with you! All you ever do is gossip and open that big mouth of yours." Kim said as she stomped away. Lisa quickly grabbed her things and followed right behind her. "You're always trying to pry into my life. What about your life, Lisa? What's going in the world of Lisa Miller?"

"Mmm…nothing much. I got into the theater club!"

"We know! You wouldn't stop announcing it to us when you got in…" Kim groaned as they made it to the first stoplight and patiently waited for the crosswalk. "Yes, we are proud of you for getting in and we're damn excited, really."

"…can you say that without sounding so deadpan?"

"But you don't have to constantly remind us…"

"So where is Scott by the way?" Lisa asked as the crosswalk turned at the moment. Kim quickened her pace, trying to avoid the question but Lisa was right at her heels, almost nipping at them like a dog that was close to finding his treat. "Kim? Kimmy? Kimster?"

"What am I? His keeper? He's probably home or…something. Just leave it, ok?" Kim said as she was now almost at running speed. But no matter what speed she was walking, Lisa was close behind…a mischievous smile always on her face whenever the topic of 'Scott and Kim' came up. "You're so persistent!"

"Well, you won't admit your feelings…" Lisa said to her.

"Because I have a boyfriend, remember? Simon? Simon Lee? This guy!" Kim instantly reached into her backpack and took out her wallet. She flipped to a picture she had of Simon and almost ran the picture into Lisa's face to drive home the argument.

"That guy's boring. I'm talking about Scott Pilgrim. The man you see constantly…and quite affectionately sometimes, I might add…" Lisa said as Kim placed the picture back in her wallet.

"Y-you and words sometimes! Affectionately? Please…why would I…?"

"How long ago was that Benvie Tech raid?"

"Mmm…about two months ago, why?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Lisa started, rubbing her chin and slightly deepening her voice to sound like an old detective. "It's been two months since Benvie Tech came and literally beat up every guy at school, looking for you. It was your precious Scott that saved you from their clutches. Now…I wasn't there so who KNOWS what could have happen…" Lisa said, looking away from Kim to continue her detective analysis. And it was a good thing too…since Kim's face was full of shock and worry. "…anyone in that situation would fall for their hero. I mean…he went to a whole 'nother school to find you. I hear he beat up their entire school to find you. Kinda romantic if you ask me…"

At that instant, Kim found a way to get the heat off of her.

"Ah ha! Romantic!" Kim pointed at her. Lisa arched back, look of guilt on her face. "Why use the word 'romantic' when you could have easily kept that opinion to yourself?"

"Erk…well, it was just a train of thought and…"

"So why vocalize it? Is it, perhaps, you found that noble act as a romantic gesture? Like 'oh…I wish Scott would do that for me…'. You keep asking me about Scott Pilgrim and how I feel about him when it's YOU who should be answering her own questions!" Kim said, extending her finger towards Lisa. "So tell me, Lisa Miller. Do YOU like Scott Pilgrim?" She screamed in the most dramatic way possible.

"Huh? Well, duh. Of course I do."

"….huh? That easy?" Kim said, almost confused by her answer.

"I hate to break it to you, but right now Scott's the most desired guy at school. His ability to hold his ground and his sense of chivalry? Who wouldn't want a guy like that to come to their rescue?" Lisa said, a bit bashful from her own statement. Kim thought about it, and suddenly all those weird things that kept happening around them whenever Scott was around started to make sense.

"So those cartons of milk…"

"Yup."

"…and the best seats on the bleachers…"

"Uh huh."

"They were all actions to get Scott's attention?" Kim said a little hurt. Lisa raised her eyebrow at her, sensing her pain, but she didn't say anything. "I…I didn't realize it. You mean all that time they were all trying to flirt with him when we got back from Benvie Tech?"

"Unfortunately. I mean, it's gotten to a point where practice is hard since all these girls keep getting in the way. I guess it's also the reason why I wanted to talk to you…"

"You like Scott?" Kim quickly came to the conclusion but Lisa gave her a playful slap to the face.

"I already told you that, you idiot. But no. That's not what I wanted to talk about. It's about you…and YOUR feelings." Lisa said. Kim averted her eyes away from Lisa's judging gaze. "You're in the prime position to make Scott yours but you act as if nothing has happen…hell, I think you're acting even worse when you got back. Did Scott really beat up your boyfriend that bad?"

"M-my boyfriend?"

"Simon? Simon Lee? The boy that you almost made me eat a picture of…" Lisa pointed out.

"Right…my boyfriend. Um…yeah! Stupid Scott. I understand that he was rescuing me…but he didn't have to go that far and hurt Simon the way he did…" Kim said, a mixture of hurt and confusion was on her face. Lisa, on the other hand, had the expression of 'comforting friend' on her face. She wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle hug.

"It's alright Kim. Yes…maybe going to a point to beating your boyfriend to oblivion seems…extreme. BUT to be fair…their school beat up our school so…eye for an eye, right?" Lisa said to her.

"He destroyed my boyfriend, Lisa." Kim said, with a bit of difficulty.

"Bleh, that's why I don't like relationships!" Lisa said, releasing Kim and continued to walk forward at a faster pace. "They lead to a path of jealously and fear. I mean, who wants to have that constant fear of being cheated on or falling to a shackling relationship? Open and free. That's how we're born, right?"

"Wait a minute. Just a moment ago you said you like Scott Pilgrim." Kim pointed out.

"Well…yeah. That's because I know Scott's a good guy. It's rare to find a guy like that. A noble warrior what would never cheat on you? At least with Scott…all those fears don't seem to exist. He's prove himself in battle, afterall."

"I feel that you're stuck on your 'warrior' analogy." Kim sighed.

"That's why…" Lisa continued on her little speech, turning her attention towards Kim. "I want your blessing."

"My what now?"

"Your blessing. Can I ask out Scott?"

"What? Why do you need my blessing? If anything, you're more entitled to date him. I should be the one asking-" Kim started but she instantly cut herself off. "I-in any case, you don't need my permission to date anyone. Date whomever you want! I'm not your mom!" Kim ranted as Lisa's eyes filled with hope.

"So you're giving me your blessing?" She said as Kim scratched her head nervously. It took her awhile…a whole minute to finally say

"….yeah. Sure. Go for it. You…" She started before taking a deep breath. "…you have my blessing."

"Thank you Kim!" Lisa instantly cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Kim took her time before returning a gentle hug back to her over-ecstatic friend. "I promise you that I'll fill you in on every detail on our first date."

"Assuming he'll say yes. Remember this is Scott Pilgrim we're talking about. He doesn't even know that other girls were flirting with him." Kim pointed out.

"Don't worry. He'll say yes. Lisa Miller always gets the yes." She said with a wink. This cause Kim to shiver…hard.

"Please don't say or do that ever again…"

* * *

"I can't believe you said yes…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"No? You have plans…? With me…?"

"Come on now…" the brown hair boy said. "…you expect that to fly with her? I mean…up until now she still doesn't know about us."

"Well that's true. And we can't really come out and talk to her about it seeing how…"

"Scott!" A voice called as the two turned around. There, coming towards them was Kim Pine. She reached Scott and wrapped an arm around his neck. Scott quickly wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Come on you two…not in public, will ya?" Lisa said, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't mad though. If anything, she was amused. It's been a month since Lisa asked out Scott, and it's obvious what his answer was…and why.

"Sorry. Um…shoot. I need to get a book out of my locker. Can you give me another minute?" Kim said, suddenly remembering something and hurried off back towards the school. Before any of us could answer back, she already ran towards the entrance of the school. She disappeared behind the door and Lisa instantly looked at Scott. Scott met her gaze and gave a shrug, almost apologetic. Lisa shook her head as she walked towards Scott and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips…

_...all this time she doesn't know…_

"You should be more careful…"

"…says you…" Lisa muttered as they quickly moved away from each other, hearing the sound of the doors open again.

…_that she's being…_

"Sorry, sorry. Just needed my history book. So the plan is head to my house, do homework, and then band practice, right?" Kim asked, wanting to verify the plan today.

"…yeah. That's right. Right Scott?" Lisa said to him as she laughed nervously.

"Yup! That's right!"

"Weird." Kim muttered as she reached down and held Scott's hand. Scott quickly looked off towards Lisa, who quickly motioned towards Kim to keep his attention on her.

_double crossed._

* * *

The End…?


End file.
